Your Heart Is Pink
by Romula Linders
Summary: Cassidy Cornell and Conner McKnight had no idea who they were dealing with when it came to each other. She thought he was just a handsome playboy soccer star and he thought she was a public menace. Tommy Oliver would unknowingly set events in motion to change that.
1. Chapter 1

Your Heart Is Pink

Chapter One: Lab Partners

"What do we have?"

"Chemistry"

-Zack Morris

Kelly Kapowski

A/N This is a re-upload. I deleted the original and I am now posting the revamp I hope you all like this I feel like its much better. And I am interested in this story again.

-PRDT-

She was bored. Devin could see it in the way she held her chin in her hand and doodled idly all over the inside cover of her binder. And when she was bored, it never boded well for him. It meant that the wellspring of news and gossip that normally kept her busy was dry and that she would go searching for…something. And that something usually meant trouble.

The other clue that she was bored was that she wasn't paying attention in Dr. Oliver's class. She always paid attention in Dr. Oliver's class, even if only because she found their young teacher incredibly attractive. (Her and the rest of Reefside High…)

"Cass?" He nudged her gently, trying to be inconspicuous.

"Huh?" She blinked and looked at him. He was about to ask her what was going on when a smooth voice interrupted them.

"Yes Cassidy? You wanted to lecture us on prehistoric plant life?" She blushed at the gentle rebuke.

"No Dr. Oliver. Sorry."

A teasing smile lit the science teacher's face. "That's good. Because botany bores me and I was actually talking about assigning lab partners."

A few chuckles.

He addressed the class again. "Half of you will pick names out of a hat. This hat to be exact," he brought from behind his desk a ridiculous pink hat that was covered all in feathers.

"Dr. Oliver how many flamingos had to die to make that?" Called Connor from the back of the class. The room exploded into laughter. Tommy grinned and waited while the laughter died down before continuing. "Whoever you pick will be your partner for the next half of the year." He winked conspiratorially. "Good luck."

-PRDT-

Cassidy watched as every other person in the class drew a slip. For some reason she as incredibly nervous and she could not understand why a simple thing like new lab partners had her on edge. She anxiously watched as Devin reached into the hat. Maybe he had picked her? She barely had time to hope before he showed her the slip of paper.

Ethan James

Figured he'd get the class genius. He seemed to be lucky that way. She sighed in annoyance as a small, niggling fear started in the pit of her stomach and began to grow. Who would she be paired with?

-PRDT-

Conner McKnight reached into the silly pink hat with confidence. He was sure that he would end up with Ethan, Kira or Trent. After all, wouldn't Dr. O want them together in case they had to discuss Ranger business? With a cocky grin to his friends he unfolded his slip of paper. His smile died instantly.

"You've got to be kidding me."

The other three Rangers looked at him curiously. Ethan put a concerned hand on his friend's shoulder. "Conner? You okay?"

He peaked at the slip of paper in his friend's now shaking hands and couldn't help it. He burst out laughing and continued until Conner punched him, none to gently, in the arm.

"Ow man…" Ethan said, rubbing his now sore arm.

"Come on Conner it can't be that bad," Kira said trying to get a look at the name he held in his hands.

"It is that bad." Conner said and showed her the slip of paper that had doomed him.

Cassidy Cornell

-PRDT-


	2. Chapter 2

Your Heart Is Pink

Chapter Two: Cosmic Jokes and Ranger Business

"The greatest thing you will ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return."

-Moulin Rouge

-PRDT-

"Alright everyone pair off if you haven't already."

Tommy sat back in his desk chair and watched with amusement as the class paired off. He was largely pleased with their reactions when they saw who they would sit next to. He had been becoming concerned with the clique mentality of his students and wanted them to branch out a little. He watched as a grinning Kira showed Trent the slip of paper with his name on it. He sighed and hoped that they would actually get work done. He saw Devin approach Ethan and saw the slight wariness on the Blue Ranger's face before he shrugged and moved his stuff so that Devin could sit. Tommy smiled in relief. It looked like his idea was working perfectly.

His amusement died however, when he caught sight of Cassidy still sitting by herself at her table. He was confused because he was sure he had put her name in. He looked around and saw Connor standing perfectly still as though shell shocked. Disbelief written all over his face has he stared down at the tiny slip of paper. Tommy then knew who Cassidy's partner was. The Red Ranger confirmed it when he looked up at his teacher with a pleading expression. Tommy shook his head in refusal. He would not change the seating chart. With a look that promised more than a few words Connor stalked over to the table where the pretty blonde sat.

-PRDT-

Cassidy watched the others pairing off and wondered why no one had come over to her. Had Dr. Oliver forgotten to add her name or something? Just as she was about to go ask a red plaid flannel shirt obscured everything else in the room and she looked up to see Connor McKnight, soccer star and "the next Beckham" he was always joking standing in front of her. The niggling feeling in the pit of her stomach increased. The way he was looking at her…

She was about to say something when he wordlessly sat down in Devin's recently vacated chair and scooted it very obviously as far from her as it could go.

Humiliation burned through her and she had to resist the urge to stab him with her pen. It wasn't as though she had asked him to be her lab partner. He didn't have to pull the Edward Cullen routine and act like she smelled bad or something. She looked at the clock and fought a groan. Twenty five minutes left.

_Please make this class go faster. Please God let me get out of here._

She would have been surprised to know that Connor was thinking the exact same thing.

-PRDT-

Awkward couldn't begin to describe sitting next to Cassidy, who was seemingly busy trying to stare a hole through the board when she wasn't taking what had to be the world's most detailed notes.

Connor squirmed and tried to catch his friend's eyes, but those assholes were all focused on the lecture and he was left alone to fend for himself with not even a hint of sympathy. With a sigh he slumped in his seat. It was going to be a long rest of the year.

-PRDT-

_Just keep looking at the board. _

Cassidy had seen Connor slump and was surprised at the flash of hurt and indignation that flashed through her. It wasn't as though she wanted to be his lab partner anyways. It wasn't her fault that he had picked her name out of that damned hat. Anger boiled up in her. She didn't like him and she knew he didn't like her but did he have to make it so obvious to the entire class? Mortification turned her cheeks pink. She forced herself to focus on the board, her notes, her teacher, anything but the boy sitting next to her.

-PRDT-

The sound of the bell ringing had never been so sweet. Cassidy didn't think she had ever put her books away so fast in her life.

"Connor, Kira, Ethan, Trent, I need to see you please."

Cassidy paused as her reporter's instincts kicked in. She hadn't missed the thread of urgency that lay beneath Dr. Oliver's normally calm tone. She slowed her packing in hopes of catching what was happening. Finally something interesting…

She was nearly the last one out aside from her four classmates and Devin who had loyally waited for her when Dr. Oliver said cooly: "Cassidy, Devin, don't you two have somewhere to be?"

For the second time that day Cassidy felt herself flush and she hurriedly put the rest of her books away. When she stood her eyes locked onto Connor's and she felt her heart go still. His eyes were filled with disgust. Confused by how hurt she was by his actions she squared her shoulders and refused to look away. With a snort he broke eye contact and feeling as though she could crawl in a hole and remain there forever, Cassidy walked out of the classroom without looking at anybody, Devin following behind.

-PRDT-

A few minutes passed after Cassidy had left before Connor could contain himself no longer. He rounded on his teacher. "Please Dr. O, you have to let me switch partners. Please."

"No." Came the firm reply.

"Oh come on! Just let me switch with Devin. That way Ethan could be my partner and Devin could be with Cassidy. And Ethan and I could discuss Ranger business." Connor knew he was close to whining but at the moment he didn't care. Cassidy bugged the hell out of him and he would do anything not to have to endure her incessant gossip. He was rewarded with a look from his teacher that clearly said: Are you done yet.

At Connor's defiant glare, Tommy spoke:

"First off, Ranger business isn't to be discussed during class. There is a life outside of being a Ranger as I have found and you so kindly remind me. Second, if I switch you I will be accused of playing favorites and I will not do that. I end up defeating the purpose of switching you all up in the first place. You should be able to work with someone regardless of whether they are your best friend or not. Teamwork remember? You as a Ranger should understand that the most."

"Kira and Trent are partners." Connor flung back.

"Dude? Leave us out of it." Trent said.

The Black Ranger shrugged. "Luck."

"But-"

"I'm not switching you Connor so forget it. Now, I need to tell you why I kept you all here." He took a deep breath, feeling like this was difficult to say for some reason.

"There's a sixth dino gem."

Four mouths fell open simultaneously.

"Does my Dad know?" Asked Trent grimly.

Tommy nodded. "I think so. Which means we have to be more alert than usual until the gem is found."

"Do you have any idea where it could be?" Kira spoke up.

Tommy shook his head. "I have Hayley tracking its energy signature but so far no luck."

"I wonder what abilities it has." Ethan mused.

"There is no way to know for sure. Once the gem bonds with someone then we will find out."

"Since there's another gem, does that mean there's going to be another Ranger?" asked Kira.

"Yes. But I have no control over that. The spirits that reside in our gems choose the person they feel is worthy."

"It could be anyone." Trent said quietly.

Tommy nodded. "Which is why we have to find it and soon."

What he didn't add but which they all heard was that they had to find the gem before Mesagog.

-PRDT-


	3. Chapter 3

**Your Heart Is Pink**

**Chapter Three: Tunnel Vision**

"**From the first moment I met you your arrogance, your selfish disdain for others made me realize that you are the last man on earth I could ever be prevailed upon to marry." –Lizzie Bennett**

**A/N: So I decided the fic needed a little something more so hence this is me trying to add an extra chapter before Of Milkshakes, Hayley Talks and Girl Trouble. This is the start of Conner's irritation at the fact that he really can't find anything to be irritated about when it comes to Cassidy. **

**Enjoy! **

**-PRDT—**

"So what are we doing today guys?" Conner asked the next day, nudging in between Kira and Trent.

"We have a date later Conner." Kira said pointedly.

Well used to the game by now Conner grinned. "Great. So, we're we going?"

"Dude!" Trent shoved him out of the way. "Back off!"

"What's going on?" Asked Ethan, coming up behind them.

"Conner's being an ass."

"Well," Ethan mused, "It _is _a Tuesday, and Conner's generally an ass on any day that ends in "y" so it makes sense."

Kira and Trent burst out laughing at the look on Conner's face.

The Red Ranger flipped the Blue Ranger the bird and together the four of them headed towards their first class.

-PRDT-

When Conner walked in Doctor O's class later in the day he saw that Cassidy was already there. Annoyance flared as he headed reluctantly away from his friends and veered towards her table.

_Shit._

He sat down and busied himself with getting his books out, pointedly not looking at her. It was working quite well in his estimation until he heard her take a deep breath and then:

"Hey Conner."

Annoyed that she would even say anything to him, Conner turned towards her ready to tell her to make both their lives easier and not talk to him and made his first error. He looked at her and found himself caught by a pair of violet blue eyes fringed by dark gold lashes with a slight upward tilt at the corners. The retort died on his lips as of their own accord, his eyes traveled the rest of her face and really saw it for the first time. It was heart shaped with a delicate, pointed chin, high cheekbones, a spattering of freckles across a pert, upturned nose and a full mouth shiny with lip gloss. Thick gold hair framed her face as today she'd worn it down. She was devastating and Conner ruthlessly suppressed the shouting inner voice that said he was screwed and merely raised his eyebrows at her and turned towards the board staring stonily at it and never glanced at her again for the rest of the class.

-PRDT—

From his place next to Ethan, Devin half rose out of his seat, a determined look on his face, when Ethan's voice stopped him.

"Dude, we all saw it. Let it go right now."

He knew Ethan was right but he had seen the way Cassidy's shoulders had drooped and it hurt him inside. She was many things to a lot of people but to him she was just Cassidy, the same dynamic, curious, too smart girl that she had been when he'd met her at five. To see some idiot jock, and have that idiot jock be Conner McKnight of all people, rebuff her pissed him off. He didn't know her. No one actually knew her.

But because he knew Ethan was right, that confronting Conner would only humiliate his best friend further, he wordlessly sat down and hoped that things would smooth themselves out, although he didn't have much hope that they would.

-PRDT—

The next day Cassidy arrived to Doctor O's class early so she could mentally prepare herself for Conner's coldness. She felt slightly guilty as she thought about how she'd lied to Devin by saying she had to stop by the newspaper. But she wasn't sure what to tell him about Conner. She wasn't sure what to tell herself and she didn't want to worry Devin for nothing.

Sure they'd never really been friends but he had never displayed so much hostility towards her before. Which was ridiculously unfair considering the fact that she had had no control over it any more than anyone else in the class. It was all Doctor O's fault. Cassidy sighed. Well she guessed that it was time to remove him from her favorite teacher list, which was a shame really considering how much she liked him. (Outside of the fact he was the hottest teacher in the school)

She walked in the class and sat down at her and Conner's table and began pulling out her books when a warm voice said:

"You're here early."

She looked up from her book bag to see Doctor Oliver standing in the doorway. She flushed.

"Not that I mind of course," the man said conversationally as he walked to his desk. "It's just that this is the second time in a row you haven't walked in five minutes late with Devin." He was smiling gently at her to take the sting out of his rebuke.

"I'm sorry. I just kind of wanted some peace and quiet." It sounded lame, even to her own ears.

Her teacher raised his eyebrows at her. "Are you okay Cassidy?"

She took a deep breath. Now was the time to tell him. Now before anyone else was around to hear and feel sorry for her.

_Here it goes…_

"Doctor Oliver," she began slowly, " I want to—"

"Doctor O I need to talk to you right—" Conner said coming in and stopping midsentence when he saw her. For a minute the two of them stared at each other, their gazes deadlocked before he rolled his eyes and said: "Nevermind," and took his seat next to her and there proceeded to again pointedly ignore her, getting up and going over to his friends when they came in. Her face flamed and she stared blankly at her notes until Devin came in and sat next to her.

"Hey Cass." He said, somewhat tentatively. He thought she was the best person in the world but he was well versed in her moods and he could tell she was working herself up to getting royally pissed. He had a sinking feeling he understood the cause. He also had a suspicion she hadn't really needed to go to the newspaper.

She looked up and he was taken aback by the brief flare of pain in her eyes before she smiled brightly at him.

"Hey Dev, so listen there might be a possible story—"

Just then the bell rang.

"Alright guys you're on my time now." Doctor Oliver interrupted and with a lot of screeching and noise the student made their way back to their seats, Devin shooting a concerned look at Cassidy that she didn't see, as she was once again staring straight at the bored, sitting rigidly in her seat.

She pretended not to notice when Conner took his seat next to her. She didn't see the concerned glances thrown her way from four Rangers and a pissed off best friend. As far as she was concerned, she had tunnel vision.


End file.
